Doctor Mario and Luigi
by iedasb
Summary: After some years of being apart, Luigi decides to visit Mario, which is a Doctor now, then they continue to live their wrong Romance. THIS FANFIC CONTAINS INCEST. YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Or read, but keep your bulls*** to yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Mario was already tired of working on a hospital all day. He went outside of the hospital in order to take a little break.

Doctor Mario was leaning his back on the wall, he took a long breath, after that he took out a lollipop out of his coat pocket, opened and started to lick it.

Mario was just stading there, looking tired with his lollipop on his mouth. After a little while, Mario heard someone approaching him, he was on part of the hospital only the workers had acess.

He look around to see who where coming outside, he look to the right, he saw someone. He recognized right away, he said:

"Hey bro!" It was Luigi. Luigi was wearing a green shirt and some jeans. "What are you doing here?"

Luigi approached him and said:

"Oh, isn't your break time? I came to see how you're doing."

"Everything is ok here..."

"Really? You don't look so happy?"

"Oh, you see, well... After Bowser gave up on kinapping Peach, things were peaceful for years... You know managed to get my medical degree and stuff... But I'm not sure it that's what I really like to do..."

"But Mario, you are doing what you love... Saving people!"

"It sure is good to help people, but I don't like the hospital's smell... I think... I miss being a plumber..."

"So you rather smell clogged toilets? haha" Luigi said laughing.

Mario wide his eyes: "No I mean... Luigi we almost never worked as plumbers, it was always an adventure saving Peach... Or some party she paid... Now I'm working here on this hospital, full of toads..."

"Mario that isn't so bad... The toads really like you, and they are grateful for you saving their princess, and now theirselfs..." Luigi said with his hand on his bro's shoulder.

"And now that you're working full time to Professor E. Gadd, we almost don't see each other..." Mario threw the lollipop stick that was over away.

"Well, I managed to escape today to see you!" Luigi said happily.

Mario looked away from him, then said:

"But, do you know what I miss the most?"

Luigi smirked and said with a sarcastic tone:

"Fighting Bowser!"

Mario looked at him, kinda mad, and said:

"You know that Bowser is in the fourth floor of this hospital treating his addictions, right?"

Luigi laugh happily, and said:

"Oh bro. I'm just messing with you." Luigi smiled maliciously looking at his bro. " 'It's-a' me, isn't?"

Mario blushed and look down, holding his hands in front of this body, not saying anything.

Luigi then hold his hands, looked at his bros eyes, but Mario was still looking away.

"Hey bro look at me." Luigi said.

Mario still blushing and embarrassed looked at his bro's blue eyes. He smiled shy.

"It's funny after all this time you still act like this when I approach you." Luigi said.

"Well... You know... I..." Mario muttered, looking away again.

Luigi stared Mario's face for some seconds.

"You know what..." Luigi whispered to himself.

Luigi approached Mario's face and gave him a big passionate kiss, which Mario couldn't resist, and just kissed him back, passionately, they hugged each other, they tongues were entwined, they were drooling.

After some minutes of kissing Mario pushed Luigi, Luigi didn't wanted to stop kissing, but with Mario pushing him, he had to stop.

Mario cleaned his mouth in his arm, he said:

"And they say you are the shy brother..." Mario shaked his head "Luigi you shouldn't do that here! It's my working place!"

Luigi who was also cleaning his mouth on his shirt, said:

"You loved it!" Luigi approached Mario again, and put his hand on his pants "I can feel it hehe"

Mario slapped Luigi's hand moving his hand away from his pants, then he hide his bulge with his hands. Mario blushing, but a little mad said: "Luigi go away!"

Luigi smiled maliciously again, then he said:

"Today is actually a day off... Maybe... We can spend the night together?"

When Luigi said that, a Toad nurse arrived where they Mario and Luigi were.

She said: "Doctor Mario, your break time is over! You need to go back to work, your patients are waiting!"

Mario looking a little embarrassed said:

"Y-Yes... I'm going back right... Now..."

The Toad nurse saw Luigi and said: "Oh Hello Luigi!"

Luigi waved at her, Mario was going back to inside the hospital, following the toad nurse.

Luigi just stood there, seeing his brother entering the hospital.

Mario was inside the hospital already, when the toad nurse asked:

"What Luigi was doing there? He can't enter here! blah blah blah"

Mario wasn't paying attention, he was lost in his thoughts.

"MARIO? Are you even listening to me?" The Toad nurse said.

"Oh... Yes, yes... Could you do me a favor please?"

The toad nurse looked confused, but said:

"Yes. What?"

Mario took his prescriptions pad and a pen out of his pocket, wrote something really quickly, folded and said, handing the paper to the toad nurse:

"Could you please go back there and hand this to Luigi? But be as fast as possible!"

"Oh ok Doctor Mario!" The Toad nurse ran fast to the place where Luigi was. When she arrived there, Luigi was next to a wall, preparing to jump out, she saw he and said:

"Luigi!"

He took a fright, and looked back with his eyes wide open, small pupils and sweating.

The toad nurse approached him and handed over the paper to him.

"Mario told me to give this to you."

Luigi surprised got the paper and opened right way. He read it, of course only to himself:

"I'm home at 8 o'clock".

He smiled, happily.

The toad nurse said: "Also you don't need to climb the wall to leave the hospital, come with me, and I'll take you to the exit."

Luigi followed the nurse toad, and leaved the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

8:30pm, Mario's house...

Luigi was sitting in front of Mario's door, looking down.

"Mario's taking so long to arrive... I hope he doesn't get stuck at the hospital... Why I had to forget my keys at the mansion?" Luigi was complaining to himself.

After some more minutes, Luigi hears step sounds. Mario just arrived home. Mario was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and some jeans, with a brown shoulder bag.

Luigi stood up, cleaned his pants, and waited there, until Mario arrived at his door, Mario was holding a pizza.

"Don't tell me you was waiting me outside here all this time?" Mario asked.

"No, of course not Mario. I forgot my keys back at the mansion..." Luigi said embarrassed.

Mario just smiled. He took his keys out of his pants pockets, showing to Luigi smiling.

"Please hold this for me." Mario asked Luigi handing him the pizza. Mario then opens the door, while Luigi smelled the pizza, saying: "Hmmm is it mushroom pizza?"

Mario looked ast him and smiled, saying: "Your favorite!"

Mario and Luigi entered Mario's house, Luigi was saying:

"Ha you still remember, huh?"

"How could I forget this?" Mario said.

Mario put his bag on the ground next to the door, while Luigi went to the sofa, and put the pizza on a small tabble in front of it.

Mario went to the sofa, sat on it saying:

"You must be hungry, let's eat. Wanna watch something while eating?"

Luigi just nooded.

Mario turned the television on, a movie was on tv, Luigi opened the pizza's box, and got a slice, Mario also got a slice. Luigi took a big bite of it, he said:

"In Evershade Valley there isn't a pizza as good as this... Actually, there isn't nothing there!"

"So, are you catching up lots of ghosts, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"No, these days are peaceful, the ghosts are friendly as always. I'm just doing lots of works for the Professor. He asks to me to do everything there."

"Oh I see... In the hospital, well, there is a wave of flu happening, so I'm attending a of patients with flu..."

An awakward silence came after Mario said that. They started paying attention to the television.

A scene with a Toad girl and a Toad boy were happening:

"Oh Robert! Our love is forbidden! Our family are enemies. We can't be together." The toad girl said.

The toad boy approached her, saying: "I know. But we can stay together, but we must run away from this city. Our love can't die because our family are enemies."

Mario and Luigi kept watching the scene, the Toad Boy and Toad girl were kissing.

Mario blushed, but looked sad, he look at Luigi, who was looking at the television and eating his pizza.

Mario was silent for a few more minutes, thinking. He decided to say something:

"Luigi..."

Luigi looked at him, and said:

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?" Mario said sounding serious and sad at the same time.

Luigi nooded.

"Do... Do you know... Our love... Well, we've been hiding this for so many years."

Luigi just looked at him shocked, also kinda scared, he asked:

"What's wront about it?"

"Luigi... I love you too... But... Isn't this... Kinda of... Wrong?"

Luigi was looking at Mario, with his eyes wide open, looking more scared. He couldn't say a word. Mario stayed silent again for some time.

Both of the bros were looking down, shocked and sad. After some time, Luigi decided to say, still looking down:

"So... Do you want to end it?"

"I... I..." Mario only muttered some words, but nothing really came out of his mouth, he then approached Luigi, tried to hug him.

Luigi didn't let Mario hug him, angrily, he stood up, he started to cry, and said:

"You are ashamed of me? You always were!" He crying, and by his stinct, he ran to their old bedroom.

Mario stood up trying to stop him:

"No, I don't... Wait!"

Luigi arrived on their old bedroom, he looked at his bed, noticing that wasn't his house anymore, but he looked at his bed, everything was the way Luigi usually let. All neat and tidy.

Luigi was looking at his bed still crying, when Mario arrived on the door, Mario leaned on the door entrance, before Luigi notincing Mario was there, Mario said:

"Yes, I couldn't get rid of your stuff. It's still with the sheets you used last time you were here." Mario said looking down, with his arms crossed.

Luigi turned back to look at Mario.

He stared Mario for a few seconds, Mario was still looking down, Luigi noticed some tears where coming out of his eyes. Luigi couldn't stand to look at Mario crying. He went near Mario, he hold Mario's shoulders, and said:

"Come here."

Luigi went with Mario to his bed, and sat down. Luigi said:

"Do you want to talk?"

Mario took a long breath. Then he said:

"Yes. We need to."

"Mario... I always knew that this was wrong... That's why I hide it from everyone... Even from you for so many time... But... Even since we were little boys... I admired you... I wanted to be you... I liked you... I loved you..." Luigi said, crying.

Mario was silent. He didn't even know what to say anymore.

"Do you want this to end Mario? Do you think will be better, if... We just ended... If we just not... meet ever again..."

Some tears came out of Mario's eyes, he said:

"That's not what I want... I... I love you too."

"But how are we going to work things out? Even the princess might have noticed... You always refused her invitations to dates, we were always together... Even me... I've got a lot of girls stalking me... And all I can think about are... You..."

Luigi looked at Mario sad, then he continued:

"You know why I decided to accept full time work with the Professor?"

Mario looked at him, confused, but still sad, he said:

"The money? You said the payment was good?!"

"Mario, why are you so oblivious about this? Of course not. The Professor can't even remember he has more than one toad working for him... I always have to remember him about my paycheck... I wanted to stay away from you... I wanted to forget this, try to live another life... I wanted you to be happy. I always saw you worried about we getting caught..."

"Luigi, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that... I... I went to the medicine college for this reason too... But I wanted to understand what was wrong with us... But... I ended up more questions than answers..."

"The answer is obvious Mario. It IS wrong, and we should stop..."

"It's not easy... It's not easy to stop loving someone..." Mario said sad.

"I know that more than anyone else Mario." Luigi said looking down.

"We... We don't need to tell this to anyone..." Mario said, trying to cheer Luigi, and himself. "The most... harmful effect of this is... your children... But... We can't have any so..."

"I don't understand you Mario... You started all this, now you just want to... Stay like we were before?"

"I... I... I wouldn't mind telling everyone about this... I think..." Mario said unsure.

"You wouldn't? Mario! You are always afraid of someone seeing us! You started saying this was wrong... I know... I know it is... But... How can... I don't even..." Luigi said confused, mad and sad, with a lot of mixed feelings.

"I just want to see you happy... But I don't people making fun of you, or being rude..." Mario said looking down.

"I don't want that to happen to you too... I'm sorry about today... I could have made you fired. I'm sorry." Luigi said, sad.

Mario blushed, and said:

"I... I actually liked that a lot..."

Luigi blushed too, he then gave his bro a big hug, and said:

"How can we change from hysterical crybabys to this so easily?" Luigi said, a little happy.

Mario still hugging Luigi, faced him, still with some tears on his eyes, and said:

"True love do this..."

"I don't understand why people can't understand this type of love..." Luigi said.

They kept hugging for a while. Luigi then stoped the hugging, but he hold one of Mario's hands.

"So... Do you think we can keep living like this?" Luigi asked, ashamed.

"No I don't think we can. Today, If that nurse arrived a little before... You already know what would happen." Mario said.

"I know... I'm so..." Luigi said, but it was interruped by Mario:

"I want to take the risk. Well... If you... If you want too, of course..."

"I wouldn't do that if I wasn't aware of the risk... I just don't want to put you in trouble..."

Mario just smiled to Luigi. Mario laid on the bed, he dragged Luigi, and they laid in bed together. Mario just hugged Luigi and said:

"We always managed to solve our problems... So if something happened... We would solve."

Luigi smiled, gave a little kiss on Mario's forehead.

They stayed on bed hugging quiet until they ended up slepping together.


	3. Chapter 3

In the next morning...

Mario woke up scared, Luigi was still asleep, Mario woke up desperate, he got out of the bed quickly, almost steping on Luigi, who woke up scared.

"What's happening? Was the Princess kidnapped again?" Luigi asked still sleepy.

"NO! I forgot to set up my alarm clock yesterday! I'm gonna be late! I can't arrive there late..." Mario said desperated, looking everywhere for his stuff.

"Where is my bag? I can't find it!" He asked exasperated.

Luigi sat on the bed and said: "You left next to the door yesterday."

Mario ran downstairs already taking off all his clothes.

Luigi stood up and went downstairs, grabbing the clothes his bro left on the ground, when he arrived next to the bathroom, he said laughing:

"You need to take a quick bath, not a bath like you always took!"

Mario with a mouth full, he was brushing his teeth, while he was in shower, said:

"Shut up!"

Mario went out of the bathroom super fast, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible, Luigi got his bag for him and was holding it. Mario grabbed the bag quikly from Luigi's hands, and started putting on his doctor's clothes.

"Don't you need to put these clothes on the hospital?" Luigi asked.

"Yes... But I don't have time... I must be there in like, 5 minutes!"

"I can give you ride there..." Luigi said.

"How?" Mario asked confused.

"You didn't saw my scooter out there yesterday?" Luigi asked.

Mario looked around, like he was looking for the scooter, inside the house, then he said:

"No... I didn't, do you really have a scooter?"

"Of course I do, how do you think I got here yesterday?!"

"Oh... That's right..." Mario said, he was almost ready, he just had to put his shoes on.

As soon he finished, Luigi asked:

"So let's go?"

Mario nooded and both went out.

They arrived outside, where Luigi's scooter where. Mario looked at it and said:

"Oh that's a nice scooter you've got here huh, Luigi. Nice and green, as always!"

Luigi looked at him and winked, he got his helmet that was on the scooter, it was a dark green helmet, with a L on it. He handed the helmet to Mario, saying:

"Here Mario. Put this on."

Mario a little surprised said:

"But you should be wearing this! You'll be riding us!"

"You are the doctor, if something happens, your head can't be crashed, don't you think? And nothing is going to happen, the hospital is not much far way from here, just by walking would take you longer to arrive."

Luigi jumped on the scooter, while Mario was putting the helmet on, then he also went to the scooter. He said:

"It's my first time in a scooter..."

"Hold my back and you'll be safe" Luigi said.

Luigi turned on the scooter, and started riding it, going to the hospital.

Mario was kinda afraid, he was holding Luigi super tight, Luigi noticed that and said:

"How can the "Super Mario" be afraid of a little ride? hahaha"

Mario was blushing, still holding Luigi tight, he actually liked doing that.

After a few minutes they arrived on the hospital. Luigi stoped there, Mario got down, the scooter, Luigi stayed on it, he handed the helmet to Luigi, Luigi got it from Mario's hands, he said:

"Do you liked the ride?"

Mario nooded and said:

"You are pretty good at it..."

Luigi approached Mario's ear and said:

"Maybe I can ride you tonight."

Mario wided his eyes and blushed, he smiled to Luigi. Mario then waved to Luigi, saying bye, while entering the hospital. Luigi sent his a kiss.

Luigi shaked his head, and then put the helmet on. He thought:

"I'm going to be riding him from now... I might go get him a helmet... That sounded so... naughty. I'm glad no one heard that!" Luigi went away smiling.

While at the hospital Mario was entering, he noticed that when he entered, some nurses that where there started to whisper something to each other, looking at Mario.

He looked awkard at them waving. They waved at him back giggling.

He was feeling really awkward. He went to sign the papers, stating he arrived at the hospital.

He asked the toad nurse that was there:

"Hey Nancy, why those girls where... Acting like that when I arrived?"

"I don't know Doctor Mario, why don't you go and ask then?" The toad nurse answered and looked away from Mario.

Mario just walked awkwardly away from there. He noticed some other toads looked at him weirdly, and some were giggling.

He arrived at his room. The toad nurse from yesterday was there, waiting for him, as soon he enters his room, the Toad nurse say:

"You arriving late? Wow!"

Mario just smiled ashamed to her.

"Well, you're lucky today, two of your patients cancelled their appoitment with you today. You still have to stay here, though."

Mario just nooded to her.

"You're more quiet than the usual Mario."

"Well... I..." He laughed awkarddly.

"Mario can you believe what happened yesterday? A nurse said they saw you and Luigi..."

Mario turned white, already knowing what was happening, why everyone was looking at him. He interrupted the toad nurse, stuttering: "Luigi what? I... I mean..." He was sweating already.

The toad nurse looking at him, weirded out, said: "She told she just SAW you and Luigi..."

Mario relieved said: "Oh... She saw us... Oh yes..." Mario laughed awkardly again.

"Is everything ok Mario? You look weird today..."

Mario answered quickly "Yes... Yes... I'm ok..."

The toad nurse leaved his room. He was feeling relieved, but still worried.

But he had to work, after some time, alone on this room, he was feeling better already. He had a good day at work after everything.

Mario was getting ready to go home, when the Toad nurse called him when he was almost out of the hospital.

"Mario, can you come here for a second?"

"Oh hey Nate, what is it?" Mario asked.

The toad nurse handed him a small paper, it had hearts writen all over it, she said:

"Two nurses here asked to give this to Luigi, since he's in town."

"Oh. I'll give him as soon as I get home... But I'm not sure if he'll be there... I think he needs to go back to Professor's mansion."

"Oh that's too bad, I wish he's still here. Oh well, see you tomorrow Mario."

Mario said good bye to the nurse and some other people on the hospital, and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving home Mario felt a good smell. He thought, licking his lips:

"Luigi is cooking! Yummy finally I'm going to eat something taste!"

Luigi went out of the kitchen, he was wearing an apron. He said:

"Good night Mario! I'm making ravioli for you!"

"Thank you Luigi! I missed your cooking... But I thought you had to go back to the Mansion today?"

Luigi ashamed put his hand in the back of his head, and said:

"Aw yeah... About that... I was fired... It wasn't a day off!"

Mario looked surprised and said:

"What, how could Professor fire you after all you did for him?"

Luigi thought: "Should I tell him it was on purpose?" Then he said:

"Well, he just said he didn't needed me anymore... But if I needed, or wanted I could go back in future..."

"Oh well..." Mario said putting his hand on his pocket. He remembered of the paper the toad nurse handed him.

Luigi went back to the kitchen, Mario then followed him, and he said, showing the paper to Luigi:

"Hey Luigi, the toad nurse asked me to give this to you..."

Luigi got the paper, saw the hearts, and already knew what that was, he said:

"Hmm let's see..." He opened the paper and started reading it loud:

"Dear Luigi I got to know you were in town. Want to go out with me? My sexy green stache.

Please bring Mario, he is rejecting my friend for years! And she loves him so much. Maybe you could help us out... Maybe we can play together, you know on four...

XOXO Lilian. Wanna know her phone number?" Luigi ironically asked Mario after finishing reading, he also crumped the paper and threw away.

Mario had his eyes wide open:

"The girls talk with you like this? Wow. The notes I receive are just saying how good doctor I'm and if I can go out with them... 'To play Doctor'!" Mario said and laughed.

Luigi looked a little jealous, he said:

"So you accepted their invitation any time?"

Mario knowing that Luigi was jealous, said looking away, with a mischief look.

"It was so many times, so many girls... I can't even count!"

Luigi got really mad and said:

"WHAT? YOU REALLY WENT OUT WITH GIRLS WHILE I WASN'T HERE?"

Mario laughed out loud. He said while laughing:

"Hahah you look so cute when you're mad bro!"

Luigi still with a mad expression blushed.

"Of course I didn't go out with any girls... But to be honest, one time I went..."

Luigi already had wide opened eyes, mad:

Mario raised his hands saying making a 'wait expression':

"Nothing happened! It was in the beginning, when you went out to work with Professor, and, you told me we should try forgetting what we did..."

Luigi looked down, and said:

"Yes... I remember that. One week later I talked to you and said to forget what I said... So you went out with a girl right away? Awesome." Luigi said a little mad.

"But we only went out to dinner, she was interested in me... But I didn't had any interest in her... And everything turned out bad... Because I was unhappy... And she noticed that... She leaved the restaurant screaming and saying to me go back to my 'Princess'."

"Princess Peach?" Luigi asked confused.

"I bet, I aways saved her... But you know... When she said to me go back to my princess... A green color came in my mind... Hehe..."

Luigi blushed and smiled to Mario. He said:

"Well... I'm glad it went out bad... Maybe you would be married to a toad today..."

"Ehh, I wouldn't marry her, she was too annoying... But... Let's forget this? I'm so hungry, let's eat!"

Mario and Luigi went to dinner, they talked a bit about their day during dinner, after they finished, Luigi washed the dishes while Mario went to the sofa rest and watch tv for a bit.

When Luigi finish he went to sit on the sofa with Mario, who was lying, Luigi held Mario's legs and put on his lap when he sat, Luigi started massaging his feet. Luigi always did this, so Mario was used to it, he didn't even said anything.

After sometime Mario started giggling and started blushing, Luigi noticed that and asked:

"Why are you laughing Mario?"

Blushed even more, then he said:

"It's just a joke I heard other day..."

"A joke? Oh tell me I want to know!"

"Ah... I don't know if you'll find it funny... It's a doctor's joke..."

"Oh yeah, like - Luigi had a naughty look on his face - 'Wanna play doctor?'"

Mario blushed and giggled, but then he look malicious at Luigi, and pointed his eye, saying:

"Is there something in your eye?"

Luigi put his hand on his eye confused, then Mario said:

"Oh wait, its just a sparkle."

Luigi looked surprised at him and blushed. Mario then said:

"Hey Luigi! I think you are suffering from a lack of Vitamin."

Luigi looked surprised again, and asked:

"Vitamin?"

Mario sat on the sofa, approached Luigi's face, and said:

"Vitamin ME."

Luigi looked malicious at him and said:

"Oh yes, I'm lacking that vitamin for sure."

Mario said:

"You know, I've been highly trained to stick things into people…"

Luigi smirked. Mario naughtly said:

"So you have 206 bones in your body, want one more?"

"Oh yeah I do!" Luigi said.

Luigi started hugging Mario, he started to take Mario's shirt off. Mario said giggled and said:

"I love you Luigi..."

Mario then kissed Luigi, they took off their clothes while kissing, Mario then kissed Luigi's neck, Luigi said:

"You look so hot with your white doctor's clothes Mario."

Mario kept kissing Luigi's neck, then he grabbed Luigi's dick, and started jerking him off.

"Oh how I missed you Luigi!" Mario said kissing Luigi's body even more.

Luigi then puts Mario lying on the couch, while he was on his knees, Luigi spread Mario's legs, he looked at Mario's ass and said:

"I missed this ass here." Luigi then proceeds to insert his dick on Mario's asshole.

Mario started to blush and grind his teeth, he was in pain, Luigi noticed that and said:

"Looks like you're not used to this anymore..."

Luigi then used his saliva to lube his dick, and then inserted it all fast, Mario screamed in pain: "Ahhhh Luigi! It hurts!"

Luigi then laid on Mario and kissed him, while moving slowly, Mario was moaning in pain, but after some time, he started to moan in enjoyment, so Luigi went faster and faster. Luigi got on his knees again, he grabbed Mario's dick and started jerking him off, Mario was sweating holding the sofa tight with his hands.

"Ahhhh! Faster, faster!" Mario begged.

Luigi went faster and faster, Luigi said gasping:

"I'm cumming!"

Mario moaned more and more, then both cummed together, Mario's cum went all over his belly. After cumming and resting for a few seconds, Luigi puts his dick out of his bro's ass and said looking at Mario's belly:

"What a mess you did there!"

Mario answered:

"It's your fault! I was the one with degree in sticking things in people, but I wasn't the one to give you an injection today!" Mario said giggling, and getting up, taking his shirt on the floor and cleaning the mess.

Luigi was just looking smiling to Mario.

Luigi stood up and asked:

"Wanna take a bath together?"

Mario smiled and nooded.

Mario and Luigi took a bath together, when they finished they went to their bedroom, Mario went to his bed, and Luigi went to his.

Luigi said to Mario:

"Come here and sleep with me!"

Mario smiled and went to Luigi's bed, both lay down on the bed, Luigi a little uncomfortabble said:

"This bed is so small... We should buy a bigger bed..."

Mario looked at Luigi, looking not sure about that, Luigi said:

"Oh yes I know... We are brothers so we can't have a bigger bed..." Looking bored and mad.

Mario regreted acting that way, and said:

"We can... If you really want... It's not like one of us can't have a bigger bed..."

"You know what Mario? You're right. I'm going out tomorrow to buy us a new bed."

Mario just smiled shy to Luigi.

They talked for some time before they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

In the next morning, Mario woke up with his alarm clock beeping, Luigi also woke up.

"Good Morning Luigi." Mario said.

"Good morning Mario." Luigi said yawning.

Mario stood up, Luigi sat on the bed, so Mario said: "You can stay in bed if you want."

"No I'm riding you to the hospital today too. Maybe I can go there to bring you home too. If... You want of course."

"Oh Luigi that is so nice of you. Of course I'll accept!" Mario answered happily.

Mario and Luigi went to get ready to go out, take a bath and put clothes on, they were soon ready to go out. Luigi showed Mario a red helmet, he said:

"I bought this for you yesterday!"

"Thanks bro! I loved it! Now we both can be safe."

"No problem Mario! Well, let's go Mario?" Luigi then said with the keys of his scooter on his hands.

Mario nooded, and they both went out on the scooter, again, Mario hold Luigi tight, not because of fear, Mario actually loved that Luigi bought a scooter, so he could hug him tight in the street for a reason, without anyone giving them strange looks.

Arriving at the hospital, Mario and Luigi said goodbye to each other.

Mario went to work on a normal day on the hospital, while Luigi went out to find a furniture store, he was decided to buy a bigger bed for them.

Luigi went at various furniture stores around town, he was looking for the best looking bed he could find. He arrived on one store, he saw a bed with a star shaped bedside. Luigi asked the salesman about the bed:

"How much is that 'star bed'?"

"Oh this is the finest bed we have, it's called "Princess Bed", it was designed in celebration of our dear Princess Peach! We've sold quite a lot this model! We also have a promotion going on, if you interested! Also if I'm not mistaken, you're the famous Luigi, Mario's brother! I'm honored to get your visit here!"

Luigi smiled shy.

"Since you're Mario's brother, you can have a special disccount!" The salesman kept talking.

Luigi nooded to him.

Luigi ended up buying the bed, he also bought some new bed sheets, he asked if they could do quick delivery to his house, he wanted the bed for that day. They agreed, but of course with a fee, Luigi ended up paying more than the actual price. But he wasn't mad at all, he was happy for the purshace, knowing he would be able to sleep more confortable with his loved brother Mario.

Luigi went home as soon he leaves the store, he needed to get rid of his old bed in time for the delivery of his new, bigger bed. He disassembled the bed pretty quickly. He was too excited to care about anything else. Luigi was wearing a black shirt with some jeans again, and black shoes, and he was using a belt with tools in order to disassemble his bed. He put his old bed on the basement.

"Phew, that made me tired!" He said cleaning the sweat of his forehead with his arm. "But there's still work to do when the new bed is delivered."

Luigi went to the kitchen to drink a cup of cold water after all the work. But when he started to drink, he heard the doorbell ringing. He drank the water quickly and ran to answer the door. It was the delivery toads.

They delivered the bed disassembled, but the delivery toads helped Luigi bring the bed parts and matress upstairs. After the delivery toads went away, Luigi went upstairs, he said:

"Ok! Time to start!"

It was already almost 7pm when he was done with the bed. Luigi was all sweaty and tired, But he looked at the bed, and said:

"It's looking so cute. I bet Mario will love it!" After saying this, he looked outside and noticed it was already night, he didn't even saw the time passing. He said kinda worried:

"I hope I'm still in time to go meet Mario..." He then looked at the clock on the wall, it was around 7pm, he knew he was in time, so he went quickly to get ready and meet Mario.

Luigi arrived on the hospital's door 7:50pm, he waited a few minutes, soon he saw Mario leaving the hospital, Luigi was standing next to his scooter, when he saw Mario he went to meet him, as soon Mario saw him, he smiled happily.

"Hello Bro! Had a good day at work?" Luigi said hapilly, trying to hug Mario.

Mario was all red already, and hugged him awkardly, because they were in public, he soon stoped hugging Luigi, and said:

"Yes! What are you doing here, Luigi?"

Luigi was used to Mario doing this, he just said smiling:

"I'm here to take you home."

"Oh, thank you Luigi. Today was a tiring day, so going home with you will be good."

They walked where the scooter were, Luigi handed the red helmet to Mario, he put it on, they got on the scooter, Luigi, before turning it on, said to Mario:

"I have a surprise to you at home, Mario!"

"A surprise?!" Mario asked curious.

Luigi just smiled, he turned on his scooter and went home. They didn't really talked while they were going home on the scooter, but as soon they arrived at the house's door, Luigi said to Mario:

"Well, the surprise is upstairs, you better close your eyes!"

Mario smiled and nooded to Luigi, he closed his eyes and put his hands in front of them they entered the house, closed the door, Luigi said:

"I better help you go upstairs."

Luigi went behind Mario hugged him, Mario then

"Let me close your eyes for you, so you won't peek!" Luigi took Mario's hands off his eyes and put his own hands.

Mario started blushing, feeling his brother's warm body behind him, they went upstairs that way, when they arrived on their bedroom door, Luigi said, taking his hands off Mario's eyes:

"Surprise!"

Mario oppened his eyes, he had his eyes shinning, he said:

"Wow! You really bought a bigger bed!"

"So what you think? You liked it?"

Mario went close to the bed and passed his hands on the star of the bed, he said:

"I always thought this bed was pretty cute..."

"I knew it!" Luigi said snapping his fingers.

"I noticed you left my bed untouched..." Mario said.

"Well... You know, if someone comes here... You know... This bed will be... Only mine..." Luigi said feeling shy and a little sad.

Mario smiled embarrassedly, looking away.

"Don't worry Mario, no one will ever discover our little dirty secret."

Luigi approached Mario, and smiled maliciously, saying:

"And talking about dirty..." He hugged his bro and kissed his mouth.

Luigi abruptly threw Mario in the new bed, he was kissing and hugging him passionately, trying to take Mario's clothes off.

Mario managed to stop kissing Luigi's mouth and breath, he said panting:

"Luigi... We didn't... even had dinner!

"We can have a pizza later." Luigi said taking off Mario's shirt and kissing all his body.

"Oh Mario you're so hot!" Luigi said while taking Mario's pants and underpants off.

Mario was super hard, Luigi then started licking and kissing his bro's dick, Mario moaned in pleasure, Luigi sucked his dick slowly, Mario then hold Luigi's head and made he move his head faster, Mario started thrusting Luigi, Luigi kept like that for a while, then he suddenly stoped sucking, he said breathless:

"I need to breath!" Luigi panted for a few seconds, then he said:

"You're going to pay for that!" Mario blushed surprised, he said:

"I'm so..."

"Shut the fuck up and get on four!" Luigi said interrupting him.

Mario turned got on four on the bed and showed his ass to Luigi. He started to lick Mario's ass, Mario said:

"I thought you were going to..." He felt something entering his ass, not as big as Luigi's dick. "Aaahhh" Mario moaned.

Luigi put two fingers inside Mario's ass and started wiggle then inside, Luigi licked Mario's ass while wiggling his fingers, Luigi then procceds to insert two more fingers from his other hand on Mario's ass, Mario was moaning in pleasure and pain at the same time, Luigi slowly opens his bro's ass and inserts his tongue inside it, Mario moaned loudly, he was in ecstasy, he was holding his pillow tight, and drooling on it.

"Your ass taste so good! But I wanna feel it now, it's so tight." Luigi said and got on his knees, and unzipped his pants, and inserted his hard dick inside Mario's ass. Luigi was moving very fast while Mario was moaning Luigi's name loudly.

"You're so tight and sexy my brother!" Luigi said enjoying the view of his bro's butt. "I'm so glad I'm fucking my own brother!" Luigi kept saying. They both started to moan, Luigi cummed on Mario's ass, Mario didn't cum though. Luigi took his dick off his bro's ass and said:

"Oh you didn't cum yet my sexy bro, I'm going to make you cum!"

Mario turned to Luigi, and said:

"I liked when you were sucking me..."

Luigi just smiled maliciously to Mario, Mario was lying on the bed, and Luigi started to suck Mario's dick again, he sucked it ferociously, Mario moaned even louder. Mario again hold Luigi's head and thrusted Luigi, after just a few seconds Mario moaned and cummed inside Luigi's mouth, almost in his throat, Luigi swallowed all.

Both were all sweaty and tired, Luigi laid next to Mario, Mario said:

"I love when you suck me."

Luigi just hugged Mario, they rested for a few minutes.

"So, how do you like the new bed?" Luigi asked.

"I loved it! It's way better than our old bed." Mario said happily.

"I'm glad you liked. I just hope our neighbors didn't heard our shouts." Luigi said laughing.

Mario widened his eyes, and blushed, Luigi was just laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Small update**

 _I'm slow on doing this story because I'm very busy with my work._

 _This chapter is just a small one to move on the story and show I didn't forgot it._

 _I have more planned for this fanfic! Thank you so much for reading!_

After all that Mario and Luigi bought a pizza to dinner, they had a good night together, watched tv, then they went to sleep.

In the next morning, the alarm was beeping, Luigi woke up, at at the bed and turned it off, Mario was lying in the bed, comfortable, Luigi looked at him, he was still lying on the bed, holding his covers, Luigi asked:

"Aren't you going to work today?"

"Don't want to get up. So comfortable!" Mario said with his eyes closed.

"Hey bro you need to go to work!" Luigi said smiling to him.

Mario got up the bed slowly, he didn't really wanted to get up, he sat on the bed , yawned, and said:

"Buying this bed was a good idea Luigi, I loved it, so comfortable!"

"I'll have to throw it away if you keep not wanting to get up in the morning!" Luigi said in a playful tone.

Mario made a grumpy face and said:

"Okay, okay! I'll get up."

Mario got up, after that he got ready to work, had a nice breakfest with Luigi. They also went together to Mario's work.

The day passed fast, it was just another ordinary day. But in the end of the day, after work, Mario had something to tell Luigi. It was some gossip he shouldn't be talking about, but, he couldn't keep the news to himself.

So it was dinner time, Luigi made hamburguers to them eat that night, they were eating at the dinning table in the kitchen, Mario started to talk about the gossip:

"Hey Luigi, can you believe what I heard today?!"

Luigi with a mouth full asked:

"What?"

"I heard that Princess Peach forgave Bowser, and they will have a meeting tomorrow."

Luigi with a surprised look, said:

"Oh really? I can't believe after everything he did, she would forgive him. What about you Mario? I guess she should have talked with you before doing this..."

"Oh Luigi, he was just sick, you know... It's was just an addiction. Also, maybe the Princess will talk to me later, I think, she didn't really talked to me since... You know..."

"Since you rejected her invite to a hot date huh." Luigi completed Mario's sentence with a ironic tone.

"Luigi I rejected her because of you, why you still act like that when we talk about Princess Peach?"

"I'm not doing anything Mario, geeez... Well, I just hope everything does well between those two."

"Bowser had a good progress on the clinic, so I guess he's cured. I don't think he'll do anything."

"Maybe they can get married finally." Luigi said in a sarcastic tone.

Mario looked angry at Luigi and said:

"I don't think she deserves him."

"Oh yeah, she don't, you know she deverse a mainly man, strong and beautiful. MOUSTACHED." Luigi said walking to the living room, when he was in the living room, he kept saying: "And he also loves to wear red, but these days he's wearing a lot white!"

Mario just closed his eyes and took a long breath, he got up, cleaned his mouth and went to the living room, Luigi was sitting on the sofa, Mario went quietly to behind Luigi. He hugged Luigi's back, and kissed his neck and said softly on Luigi's ear:

"You know I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have rejected her so many times."

Luigi was blushing with a mad face on. Mario was still hugging him and kissing his neck, Luigi turnedd his head and he kissed Mario's mouth. Luigi then hold Mario's arm and draggeg him

to the sofa, Luigi laid putting Mario upon him, they kissed more, after a few kisses, Mario put his head on Luigi's shoulder. Luigi said looking away from Mario:

"I love you so much that I can't stop being jealous of you... Even knowing you love me too, and wouldn't do anything..."

Mario smiled and hugged his bro tighte, Luigi then said:

"I really hope everything goes well with the Princess and Bowser. I don't really want to go on an adventure right now."

"I'm sure everything will go well. As I said, Bowser was making progress. Maybe, maybe they can be friends..."

Luigi just smiled to Mario.

Mario and Luigi kept cuddling on the sofa, the night passed fast, they went to sleep together, not worried about anything, just living their lifes, after all, they thought everything were going to be fine in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

But they were wrong.

In the next day, Luigi was home after taking Mario to his work, when he saw a Toad desperated running in Mario's house direction.

"Mario! Mario!" He was shouting.

Luigi saw the Toad and went fast to his direction and asked:

"What's wrong Toad?"

"Luigi! Where is Mario? We need his help!"

"Let me guess... Bowser kidnaped the Princess?!" Luigi said with a "not impressed" expression on his face.

"So you already heard it? I'm looking for Mario everywhere! He's the only one who can defeat Bowser!"

"Oh man... Okay. I'm going to call Mario."

When Luigi finished to say that, they heard a big explosion, a lot of toads where shouting and running. The Toad who was next to Luigi ran to Luigi's back. Luigi saw in distance, Bowser was in his clown car, holding Princess Peach at his side, she was shouting:

"No leave me alone! Ahhhhh!"

Luigi noticed that the clown car was getting next to him, he got in battle position, looking at the clown car.

Bowser's clown car get close to where Luigi was, then he says:

"Here is where Mario lives! Hahaha! He won't be able to save you now! Hahahaha"

After he finished the sentence Bowser threw a big bomb at Mario's house, it made Luigi and Toad fly from there, they landed on the other side of the street, in the middle of a neighboor house, the toad was holding Luigi's legs tight. Luigi got hurt with the explosion, he panting, said to the Toad next to him:

"Go... Call Mario... He's on the hospital... Use... Use my scooter..." Luigi fell unconsious after saying that.

The Toad who wasn't hurt, but was fearful, he answered:

"But what about you? -The toad shooke Luigi- Luigi? Luigi come on wake up!"

The toad got up, and he was looking for Luigi's scooter:

"Where is it? The explosion made everything fly away! Oh my princess! What will I do?"

The toad run in circles not knowing what to do, when he finally spots Luigi's scooter, he then run and approach it.

"Oh no! It's destroyed! I need to go call Mario... But I can't let Luigi here alone... He might get worst than he is... I better ask help from some car passing through here!"

The Toad went to Luigi's side, who was still unconsious, he put Luigi's head on his lap, he said to Luigi:

"I wish I could help more... But I'm just a useless toad..."

After a few minutes, another Toad passed by running, the toad that was at Luigi's side shouted:

"Hey Fred! Please come here! Help me!"

The toad looked at him and went there:

"What's wrong Alex?" The toad, Fred, looked at his buddy Alex's lap, where Luigi was lying unconsious, he said:

"Wow! So Bowser actually managed to get the brothers! I guess we're fucked now!"

"Don't say such thing! Luigi is not dead, and Mario is in the hospital!"

"Mario is sick and you still say we're not fucked?"

"Come'on Fred! Mario is a doctor, did you forget?"

"Oh! That's true... So, what should we do now?"

"You must go call Mario, I'm not fast, you're faster than me!"

Fred nooded in agreement and started running fast to the hospital direction.

Alex looked Fred getting away from them fast, then he looked at Luigi's face and said:

"I hope he can arrive there fast..."

Fred was really fast running. He arrived in the hospital in just a few minutes. In the hospital there was a big crowd, everyone's was unsure about the explosion, and they were saying that the Princess got kidnapped by Bowser again. Fred ran in the middle of the crowd, asking everyone:

"Did you saw Mario?"

"No!"

"Where is Mario?"

"I don't know"

"Did you saw Mario?"

"What happened? Was the Princess kidnaped again?"

A nurse saw the toad running asking around about Mario, she grabbed his arm and said:

"Come here follow me!"

They arrived on a room, that was locked, the nurse unlocked, grabbed the toad inside, and then quickly locked the door again.

Mario was sitting under a table, inside there, complaining to himself:

"Why? Is that princess an idiot? Everyone knew that Bowser would never change... Ugh! I just wanted to work as an doctor and live my life with Luigi..."

Mario didn't notice the nurse and the other Toad entering the room, the place was very noisy, so the nurse said:

"Mario? Are you okay?"

Mario was frightened, and got up fast, embarrassed, he said:

"Uh yes... I... Am ok!"

The nurse, embarrassed too, said:

"So... The Princess..."

"Yes. I know the princess was kinaped again... I'll rescue her... Just gimme a sec to change my clothes..." Mario said.

"Actually Mario, I think the princess can wait." Fred said.

"What? why?" Mario asked confused.

"I guess Luigi needs more your help right now. I saw him with Alex unconsious next to your house that Bowser bombed earlier."

Mario widened his eyes, his pupils became small, and he run desperated to the door, pushing the toads out of his way. But the door was looked and he couldn't open, but he still tried desperatedly.

The toad nurse approached him, and said:

"Let me open. But... Mario, the crowd will not let you pass... They want their princess back... I think... We can go with my car there.

The nurse, Fred and Mario ran to the hospital's back door, all them left, and went to the parking lot, surprisingly, there wasn't much people there, almost all already went home because of all the mess Bowser caused.

The nurse drived fast to Mario's house. They arrived quickly, got out of the card fast, Mario desperated looked around to find Luigi. He saw a toad, who was holding him, he ran to his direction.

The toad was holding Luigi's hand, and they were talking. Luigi was awake already.

"Luigi wait, Mario is arriving." Alex said when he saw Mario.

"Mario?!" Luigi said getting up.

"Wait Luigi! Don't..." Alex said, but Luigi didn't listen.

Luigi ran to Mario's direction, Luigi hugged Mario.

"Luigi! You are all hurt... Bowser... Were you inside the house when this happened?"

"No... I was outside there with Alex there. I'm okay... Don't worry M-Mario."

"But you're bleeding, you're not ok!"

Luigi tried to move from Mario's arms, but he almost fell, Mario hold him and said:

"Luigi! Please don't move! I'll help you!"

"Nghnnn... I... I... will be fine... Go save the princess..."

Mario called the toad nurse:

"Alice, please come here, help me!"

The toad nurse Alice went there and said:

"Bring Luigi here in my car, I have a first aid case here.

Alex and Fred got next to Mario and Luigi, Alex said:

"Let me help you!"

They all helped Mario and Luigi to go next to Alice's car.

Luigi said while they were helping him:

"Don't you guys worry! I'll be fine!"

"Shut up and follow the doctors orders!" Fred said.

They arrived at Alice's car, Mario made Luigi sit on the car's back seat, Mario said:

"I agree with the toad there, just obey me for now Luigi."

"Ok, DOCTOR MARIO!" Luigi said ironically.

The toad nurse handed Mario the first aid case, and a bottle of water she had on her car.

"Stay quiety already. I'll clean your wounds."

Mario started cleaning the wounds on Luigi's arms, he put Luigi's shirt up, to clean the wounds he had on his chest.

Luigi whispered:

"Mario... Mario, come here!"

"What do you want Luigi?"

Luigi went near Mario's head and said:

"You're making me hard!"

"That's not time for..." Mario saw Luigi's head bleeding.

"Luigi, you hit your head! You need to lay down right now!"

Mario got Luigi, and put him on the ground lying, he asked to Alice hold his head.

"Alice, I'll go to my... House... And try to find green mushrooms. Luigi needs one right now."

"Hey Mario! Don't leave me! I want you not this ugly toad!"

Alice looked at him super mad.

Luigi understood and stayed quietly.

"I think he's acting weird because he was hit on the head..." Alex said.

"No shit Sherlock." Fred said.

"What did you say?" Alex asked mad.

"Are you a retard isn't obvious this is the case Alex?"

"You're a jerk Fred! Why you need to say this?"

"Because you're being dumb!"

"What? You're are the dumb one!"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Alice shouted.

Even Luigi got scared with that shout.

Fred whispered to Alex: "Idiot!"

Alex whispered back: "I don't even know why I'm your friend!"

Mario shouted from his house's ruins:

"I found it!"

Then he came running to Luigi's direction.

Alice asked:

"Are you sure you want to give him the mushroom? It's not the best thing to do to him in this state..."

"Yes. I know the risks, but... We already went through so much, and we ate so many mushrooms already, I guess he'll be fine..."

"But when you ate mushrooms you usually aren't hurt... The doctors don't recommend eating mushroom when sick... You know that..."

"Give the damn mushroom to him already!" Fred said.

"I think you shouldn't give him the mushroom! If something happens to him?" Alex said.

Mario looked at the mushroom a little worried, everyone looked at him.

Luigi then just grabbed the mushroom from Mario's hands and ate it.

"Luigi! No!" - Mario said

*munch munch* "Do you think I'll die because of a mushroom we've been eating out entire life?" Luigi said already getting up. His wounds started disapearing as soon he swallowed the mushroom.

But... When Luigi was standing, he made a weird face and almost fell on the ground, Mario was quickly and grabbed him.

"That's why magic mushrooms aren't recommended to use to heal..." Alice said.

"He'll be ok. I already knew that this was going to happen. He'll be frozen like this for just some minutes. In the mean time, we better get going." Mario said this while putting Luigi on the back seat of the car.

"You two are comming with us?" Alice asked to the other toads.

"Yeah! We better help Mario, he always saved us!" Alex answered.

"I think I have other place to go..." Fred answered.

Alex then pushed Fred to inside the car saying:

"Stop being a coward and let's go."

"Hey, don't push me! I don't want to go!"

"I think these two will give us more troubles than help..." Alice whispered to Mario.

Mario didn't said anything and all them entered the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Mario sat on the middle seat behind, Luigi was at his side, still frozen with a weird and funny face on, Alex sat at Mario's side, while Alice was driving and Fred was at her side on the front seats.

Mario had a poker face on, he didn't know what was waiting for him this time. Alex was trying to look at Luigi, he said:

"When will Luigi wake up? Why is he with this weird look?"

The car passed on rock, what made everyone jump from their seats, and Luigi fell at Mario's shoulder. For some reason that made Mario fell a little uncomfortable, but he didn't move, and just let Luigi there.

In the front seats, Alice was asking Fred directions, because he saw where Bowser went, so she was following what he said, and going to where Bowser went.

After a long ride, and a awkard silence, they arrived next to a woods. The destruction on the woods showed that Bowser was there before. It wasn't possible to keep going with the car, so Alice stoped the car, looked at the back seats, Luigi was still frozen, then Alice said:

"Mario... Do you want me to take care of Luigi? He's still frozen... He was supposed to be fine now already."

Mario look at Luigi, that was still on leaning on his shoulder, he looked at Luigi for a few seconds, then he put his hands around Luigi's waist, he said:

"He'll be fine soon. I know it. Just give him more time, I'll take care of him. And you guys, please go back I'll save the Princess... Like always."

"I think we should help you Mario! RIGHT Fred?" Alex said right away.

"He doesn't want help, why we would help him?" Fred said.

"You two shut up and go help Mario. He needs help at least until Luigi comes back from his fronzeness." Alice said in a angry tone, then she looked at Mario "And you accept their help, it's been years since you last went on an adventure!"

All of them look at her and just nooded, with a little fear on their eyes.

All them got out of the car, Alice went to her car's back and got the first aid kit she got there, and also some red mushrooms he had in a box in her car.

She went next to Mario, which was holding Luigi tightly, she said:

"Mario please take this, take good care out there, take care of Luigi. I'll have to go back and take care of the people who got injured in the destruction Bowser cause on the city.

Also don't let those two dumb heads disturb you, make them help you."

She hugged Mario and Luigi at the same time. She looked at Luigi and said quietly:

"Wake up soon Luigi, Mario needs your help."

Mario just nooded, Alice went back to the city, the toads, Mario holding Luigi went to the woodst's direction.

Mario wasn't saying anything, just walking holding Luigi, Fred and Alex were following him while they were talking to each other. They offered help to carry Luigi, but Mario always said he didn't need help.

The time passed, and it was almost night. Mario was very tired of holding Luigi, Alex noticed that, he said then:

"Mario, we should stop and find a place to stay by the night..."

"We need to keep walking." Mario said, with a very tired tone.

"Stop being stupid Mario. How are you going to fight Bowser tired like that, also with Luigi frozen like a retard. I'm also very tired too." Fred said.

Mario got mad at Fred saying that, then he said in a mad tone:

"Why did you come with me then? Why you didn't stayed at your house? Stupid toad!"

"Hey! Hey! Stop fighting guys, the only guy we need to fight is Bowser!" Alex said and then looked at Fred "Fred, shut the fuck up, you only say shit." He looked back at Mario "Mario, even though Fred is rude, he's right, we need to rest, you are very tired. Maybe during this night Luigi might come back."

Mario looked at Luigi, then he said: "Luigi should had come back hours ago... Well... You're right, let's look for a place to sleep..."

They walked a bit more, they then found a big tree, it's roots had a very big hole, like a cave.

"Look there should be a good place to sleep!" Alex said running there.

Fred and Mario with Luigi went there too. The cave wasn't very big, but there was two holes inside there.

Mario said pointing to a hole:

"I'll sleep in here with Luigi, you guys should sleep on the other hole."

They were so tired they just nooded and went to the holes laid down and almost instantly feel asleep.

Mario put Luigi down and laid at his side. He said to Luigi, running his hands throught Luigi's face:

"I'm worried about you Luigi... Why are you still frozen? I hope I didn't made a mistake giving you that green mushroom..."

Mario hugged Luigi, some tears falled from his eyes, but after a while he slept.

It was very late in the night, when Luigi started moving slowly, after trying to move a lot, he managed to move fully his body, he noticed he was in a different place, and he noticed Mario was sleeping deeply at his side, he asked himself:

"What happened?"

Luigi then moved his mouth and blinked his eyes, he said:

"I'm so thirsty and my eyes are so dry... I need water..." Luigi decided to wake up Mario, he shaked his bro's shoulder a bit, saying:

"Mario, Mario! Wake up! Tell me what happened!"

Mario waked up drowsy asking:

"What... uh... Who? Who is it?"

"Mario! Where are we?"

Mario noticed Luigi wasn't frozen anymore and then he sat quickly, saying:

"Luigi! Luigi you aren't frozen anymore!" Mario hugged Luigi.

"Mario... Where are we?" Luigi asked again.

Mario stoped hugging Luigi, and told him:

"We are in the woods, we are trying to find Bowser to get the Princess back..."

"So everything that happened wasn't a weird dream..."

"No... I was reality..."

"Mario... Mario..."

"What is it Luigi? Are you okay?"

"Mario! Your house! Bowser destroyed your house! What are we going to do? Where are we going to live?!"

"Luigi... We should care about this later... We need to rest to save the Princess... That is our job..."

"But... Why? Why? It's her fault we lose everything!"

"Luigi please, we'll take care of this later, let's go to sleep for some more time, we are in the middle of the night there isn't much we can do... Also... I don't care about the house as long you're fine."

"T-Thank you M-Mario... I guess it's what I think too... Mario... By the way... I'm very thristy, I need water..."

"Water? Oh no... We didn't bring water with us!"

Mario got up fast and said:

"I'm going to look out there for water for you!"

Luigi got up too, and said:

"Wait, I'll go with you!"

"Luigi you should stay there, I don't know if everything is really fine with you!"

"Mario I'm fine... Also, it's better if I stay with you, not alone, you're the doctor and can help me if I need.

"You're right... Let's go. But please stay at my side all the time!"

Luigi then went to Mario's side and grabbed his arm, he giggled, saying:

"So I'm going t stay like this."

Mario just smiled, and then the two got out of the tree's roots.


	9. Chapter 9

The two then walked around the woods to find water, they didn't go very far way from the cave though. After a little while walking they found a small lake. Luigi finally drank water, then they went back to the cave.

In the way back, already next to the cave, Luigi looked up at the sky and said:

"The moon is so beautiful today."

Mario looked up and said:

"It's true, it's very beautiful."

"A moon like this is so romantic..." Luigi said approaching Mario even more than he was.

Mario just looked at Luigi.

Luigi said:

"I want to feel your lips Mario."

"You didn't even recovored from that and already wan-..." Mario said, but Luigi interrupted him kissing him.

Mario couldn't resist and kissed Luigi back, they hugged and started to passionately kiss.

From the cave's entrance, Fred said:

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"Yes. I am." Alex answered with his eyes wide open.

Fred kept looking at Mario and Luigi kissing, he noticed things were starting to get "hot". He said:

"Oh my god... They won't stop... Aren't they brothers?"

"Yes... I-I think it's better we call them... See if they... Need something... I guess..." Alex said embarrassed.

Fred then shouted:

"MARIO! LUIGI!"

Mario and Luigi startled with the shout, Luigi got so scared he hugged Mario almost jumping on him, they looked at the cave's direction then.

"Do you guys need something?" Alex shouted.

"Oh my... My heart almost came out of my mouth..." Mario said with his hand on his chest.

Luigi still scared, but mad said:

"What's wrong with those lads? What the fuck... They want to kill us?"

"Calm down Luigi... I just hope they didn't see we kissing..."

They walked back to the cave, embarrassed Mario just said:

"Luigi woke up..."

"I noticed it." Fred said.

"So what you guys went to do out there at this time?" Alex asked.

"W-We... We went to get water... Luigi was thristy..."

Luigi nooded quickly agreeing with Mario.

"I think Luigi already got enough water, huh?"

"Yes... There is a sm-..." Mario tried to answer, but Fred interruped:

"From YOUR MOUTH."

Mario and Luigi were red as apples and had their eyes wide open with their pupils small, they couldn't even say something to answer the toads.

"Guys... Uhh... Why... Why were you two doing that?" Alex asked embarrassed too.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, still blushing, Mario then quickly answered:

"It... It was a medical procediment... Luigi need... uh mouth to mouth... Because he had no air! I-I mean..."

The toads looked suspiscious at them.

"Come on Mario stop lying. Yes we were kissing, so what? Do want a kiss too?"

"But you two are brothers..." Alex said.

"Yes, and that is DISGUSTING! Fred said.

Luigi then looked at Mario, trying to say something with a mischief look on his face.

"So Mario... You see what those toads are doing?"

Mario without understanding what Luigi meant asked:

"What?"

Luigi looked angry at him, trying to make Mario agree with him, he kept saying:

"We may need to eliminate some MORE nosy toads..."

Mario finally understood what Luigi was trying to do, then he made an angry face and said:

"Oh yes Luigi. We might have to do that again. It's good now that I'm a doctor and I know how to quarter a body in the right way. You know without making a mess with all the blood and internal organs."

The two toad ran to inside the cave, shouting in fear.

"You really know how to do that Mario?" Luigi asked very curious and kinda scared.

"Haha! No Luigi, I'm not a surgeon haha!"

"Phew." Luigi said relieved.

"But that doesn't mean I couldn't do it." Mario said.

Luigi looked at him with a weird look. He mumbled: "What?"

Luigi shaked his head and said: "We better go talk to those Toads and explain everything, out relationship is wrong, but that doesn't mean we are psychopaths..."

"You're right Luigi. Let's go there."

They went inside the cave, the two toads were inside there hugging each other trembling in fear.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. With confidence they nooded. Mario started talking:

"I'm sorry for what you guys saw earlier. We didn't want people seeing us like that..."

The were toads still trembling.

"Come'on! We ain't going to make anything to you guys, we were messing with you guys." Luigi said trying to make the toads calm down.

"R-Really?" Alex asked still fearfully.

"Yes. We won't. We just didn't know what do to or say out there, no one never saw us doing THAT..." Mario said sounding unsure and a little sad.

"So-So... You guys... Did that before?" Fred asked disgusted.

"Yes. We did this lots of times. So what?" Luigi answed getting nervous already.

Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder, saying:

"Wait Luigi. Calm down. We need to explain... It's something hard to understand..." -Mario paused for a second- "Even for us."

Luigi bowed his head listening to what Mario said.

Mario sat down, then Luigi sat down too, the toads were already on the ground sitting.

"So... We... We love each other..." Mario started talking. "But we know that our relationship is wrong because..." - Mario looked at Luigi and hold his hand - "Because we are brothers."

"We don't know why this happens... But I just love Mario, more than a brother... I just want to be with him..." Luigi said still with his head down.

"I wished so many times to not be Luigi's brother... So many times I can't even count." Mario said.

The toads were listening, Fred looked a bit disgusted, while Alex was very emotional, almost crying.

"We're hiding our relationship all this time. We even tried to live apart. But the pain was so hard to stand... We couldn't stay apart..." Luigi said sad.

They didn't said anything for little while, when Fred decided to say:

"So you guys... Uh... Already did... uuhhh..."

Alex noticed what Fred was going to ask, so he quickly put his hands on his face, trying to shut his mouth.

"D-Don't listen to him! He's just a jerk..." -Alex, a little curious, continued- I-I mean... It... It's isn't something you guys wanna tell us... Anyway..." Alex faked a laugh.

Mario turned red, he looked at Luigi, Luigi lifted his shoulders, he then looked at the toads.

"Yes we did it already."

Mario got way more red and tried to hide his face saying:

"Luigi!"

Both toads blushed and looked away. Alex muttered to himself: "Oh my god..."

"I don't think there is more to explain here..." Luigi said.

Mario, still embarrassed, said:

"Yes... W-We need to sleep... I guess... At least try..."

Mario and Luigi got up, they were going to the other side of the cave, to the other hole.

Alex got up and asked, blushing:

"So you guys are going to sleep... Together?"

Luigi had a bored face on when he heard what Alex asked, he turned back quickly, said said:

"We won't be fucking this night, don't worry okay?!"

Mario blushed even more. The toads also got embarrassed. Alex then said:

"G-Good... Night..."

"Good night. By the way, you guys make a cute couple." Luigi said and laughed.

Alex and Fred looked at each other. Alex blushed, Fred said right away:

"Ewwww!"

The sun rised. Luigi was the first one to wake up with the sun light. He didn't wake Mario tho. He just a little, and admired Mario sleeping.

"He's so cute sleeping." He thought.

After a few minutes, Luigi saw Alex on the cave's entrance, Alex was signaling with his hands, telling Luigi to get out of the cave and go with him.

Luigi, curious, got up, without waking Mario up, he went out.

As soon Luigi got next to Alex, Alex said:

"Shhh! Let's not wake them up!"

Luigi nooded.

They got out of the cave, outside the cave, Alex asked:

"Where is the lake you two found last night?"

Luigi pointed at the direction.

"Can you please come with me, Luigi?" Alex asked.

Luigi again nooded and accompanied him. Arriving at the lake, Alex said, putting his foot on the water:

"It's very good to relax on the water. Come here with me Luigi, take your shoes off and relax a little with me."

Luigi was a little confused with all that, but he did what Alex asked, he sat at Alex's side.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex then says:

"I think I understand what is happening with you and Mario."

Luigi just looked at the lake, he saw his reflection, he had a sad face on.

"I know a lot of people, just like Fred was, will be digusted, won't understand, or won't accept what is happening with you two... But... Can we blame then? They don't know what real love is."

Luigi didn't said anything, just listened at what Alex said.

"I know what a wrong love is Luigi."

Luigi surprised, looked at Alex, he asked:

"You know?"

"It's not like you guys, but is as wrong as people say it is. I was in love with a goomba when I was younger."

"A goomba?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. He was the most beautiful goomba I ever saw in my life, and he loved me back..."

"But we can't date goobas, one of the rules of the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi said looking down.

"Yes. It's true, goombas are fake species that they betrayed the kingdom..." Alex said looking sad.

"I'm sorry for that Alex. I don't think our kingdom is ruled by... A good... Ruler..."

"You don't like the Princess Luigi? I understand why now... You were afraid she could steal Mario from you..."

Luigi didn't said anything, just blushed and looked down.

"You know, I kinda agree with you there Luigi. The Princess do a lot of mistakes. We are here because one of her mistakes."

"I know Alex. But... We can't just let her with Bowser... She's our princess after all."

"I know Luigi... Well, we should get back. Those two might get worried when they wake up. Let's bring water to them."

Luigi got up, he put his shoes on, and he looked for a leaf or something he could put water on. He found a big leaf, he put water on it, and they carefully took it back to the cave.

When they got there, they noticed Mario and Fred were awake. They were next to fire, Mario was cooking some fruits to them to eat. Fred was sitting next to the fire, but he had a mad face on.

"Hello there guys!" Alex said awkwardly.

Fred looked mad at Alex and said:

"Hi."

Alex sat down next to Fred, without saying anything. Luigi went next to Mario and said:

"Here is water, I'm pretty sure we'll need it."

Mario looked at Luigi, Mario had a really desperated face on, he just tried to make a fake smile to Luigi. Luigi noticing that whispered:

"Is everything ok Mario?"

"I'm just cooking for us... Hehe see?"

Luigi worried said to Alex:

"Alex please look at the food for a momment please, I have to talk to Mario."

Alex nooded and went next to the fire while Luigi took Mario to inside the cave.

Alex looking at them entering the cave, suspicious, Alex asked to Fred:

"What you did to Mario?"

Fred just laughed evilly.


End file.
